The Unsuspected, Unwanted Gift!
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: Hello, my name's Taylor Hillworth, I'm sixteen and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  Yeah I'm a witch , if that's not weird enough to scare you away, maybe this is, I can see the future!
1. I'm Different From Your Average Witch

**Chapter 1 (I'm A Little Different from Your Average Witch)**

Hello, my name's Taylor Hillworth, I'm sixteen and I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Yeah I'm a witch), if that's not weird enough to scare you away, maybe this is, I can see the future.  
I've always been able to do it, I just have to think about someone or something and I can see what is going to happen to them. I've never told anyone I can see the future, would you? I'm worried of what they'll think of me, not even my friends know.  
But my friends are brilliant, there's Hannah Gullife, Roxanne Gullife, Lily Evans and Alice Prewett. We're all in Gryffindor and coming into our seventh year.  
Hannah is the oldest she's born on September 17th 1959 as is her twin Roxanne, both girls are medium height and have naturally brown long hair, with blue-green eyes and a heart shaped face, they each have a small amount of freckles on their noses. Hannah's more artsy and likes to paint and play musical instruments whilst Roxanne likes to play Quidditch and write, Roxanne has a blue streak in her hair and Hannah has dark blond highlights. They're Pure-bloods.  
Lily's next, she's born 30th January 1960 and is Muggle-born, she' quiet tall, not medium but not tall she's in-between, she has dark red hair that falls straight down to the middle of her back, she has bright green almond shaped eyes, and a thin oval shaped face. She is extremely intelligent and is the best in our year, she's best at potions and charms, but she is also good a transfiguration. Lily can sing brilliantly but likes to keep it to herself.  
Alice is born on February 11th 1960 and is a pureblood, Alice has a round face, but it isn't a horrible round it's a cheerful round, she has brown hair and soft brown eyes as well, she's short she's only 5"5. She's great at care of magical creatures and not too bad at defence against the dark arts. Her parents own the owl emporium at Diagonally and others across the U.K, Alice is an only child. At the moment Alice has a boyfriend whose name is Frank Longbottom, Frank is a Gryffindor as well and plays chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Then there is the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James potter each boy had their own, infatuation with one of us James-Lily, Remus-Hannah and Sirius to me, we can understand it, the three most popular boys in school want to do with us, they drive us crazy (In a Bad way), Lily is always yelling at James for pulling a prank and Hannah is trying to pull her latest masterpiece away from the eyes of Remus and me I'm always trying to avoid being alone with Sirius Black.  
Sirius is around 6"2 and very fit from playing beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he comes from a very long line of pureblood, but hates the lot of them, they're all for Voldemort but he isn't. He is born on December 21st 1959 He has dark brown-black hair and bright light blue eyes, so light that they are like ice. He has a strong jaw line and a killer smile.  
Then there's James, he's about the same height as Sirius probably a couple of centimetres shorter. His birthday is 27th March 1960. He has messy black hair that gets even messier when he runs his hand through it, he has warm hazel eyes that are framed by round wire glasses he also has a very strong jaw line. He's obsessed with Lily, but we tend not to tell her that.  
Remus is a lot harder, he doesn't talk must. He likes to read in an arm chair by the fire, mainly it's a book about dark creatures or defence and he's one of the best in the class. He has sandy brown hair and stormy grey; he has a scar that goes from the corner of his eye brow down to the bottom of his ear. He is very friendly and likes to keep his friends close. But one thing you never do is make Remus Lupin angry, it's like there is an insulted hippogriff in the room. He may not act like it but he loves mischief, you can tell by the way he smiles at you when a prank has just been played.

Now that leaves me, Taylor Hillworth, my friend call me Tay, or Lottie, I have wavy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, I'm tall; I'm about 6"1 and can draw, paint and play the guitar. I'm Half blood, my dad was Pureblood and my mum was Half-blood, I have two sisters and one brother. Sophie, Lola and Joe and can see the future.  
Sophie is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she has mum's black hair and dad's blue eyes, and she's in Gryffindor.  
Lola is in her third year she is a smaller version of me dark brown wavy hair, and striking blue eyes, she's Gryffindor.  
That leaves Joseph (Joe), he is in his third years as well, he's Lola's twin except he looks nothing like her, he has mum's black hair as well as mum's brown eyes. He's used to be a Ravenclaw, at first Lola and him were devastated that they would be apart, then in him second year, he went to professor Dumbledore and asked if he could be re-sorted, the head master asked why and Joe explained that he didn't fit in with Ravenclaw, never understood like the rest of them and wasn't as smart as them. Dumbledore took pity on the boy and asked the sorting hat to sort him again, the hat unhappily agreed and Joe was moved to Gryffindor with us. He fits in perfectly with Gryffindor and is happy beyond reason, The Marauders also have him under their wing and he's started to prank people round the school (Merlin Help Me).

Tomorrow I should be getting my Hogwarts letter, and then I'll owl the girls and we'll decide to meet up. That should be fun.

**Hello, everyone this is my first fanfiction in the first person and here on HPFF, so nice reviews if you do review, anyway I'm looking for a banner now,**

**Bye, -Becky**


	2. Hiding in Diagonalley

**Chapter 2 (Hiding in Diagonalley) **

I was right. The Hogwarts letters came today, Sophie made sixth year Gryffindor prefect; mums going to by her a new broom. Right now she's dancing round the kitchen table singing

"I'm a prefect, I'm a Prefect" over and over again. I still haven't opened my letter because I can't think with her singing, it's highly annoying.

"Soph, Give it a rest" I said, she stopped and looked over at me.

"Sorry, Lottie But didn't you see this coming?" she asked confused. Yeah I know I said that no one knew about my "Gift" well that's technically not true only my immediate family and Dumbledore know. I sighed at her.

"No, I didn't I wasn't really looking to see if you would get prefect" I explained, Just then five owls came through the window and landed in-front of me, sticking their legs out so I could take their letters, Sophie ducked and shrieked slightly as one of them nearly hit her head. I first took Roxanne's letter from her owl, Carlie her name was she was a black owl with a hint of blue on her feathers, I took the letter from her and she flew out the window. I sent the letter down on the table and moved on to Hannah's Owl, Morgana. Morgana was a grey owl with blue eyes and she like to watch people with them, many times we have wonders if she is an animagus that can't change back. I took the letter and put it on top of Roxanne's; Morgana gave a small hoot, nipped my finger happily and flew out after Carlie. I shook my head at the owl then turned to see the last three owls had formed a line and had moved forwards.  
Next up was Alice's owl, Rose-Wood. I smiled at her and she looked at me crossly, she was a very proud owl, and didn't like to be chosen anything but first. You can understand why, she has to live with all the other owls in the emporium so she doesn't get much attention. I took the letter of her and she hooted as well and was away quickly. I watched as the last two owls jumped forwards to get to me and ended up bumping each other. I sighed, trust Lily's owl Sunset to start a fight, Sunset was a brown owl that had golden eyes and unlike other owls she didn't like to hunt at night but at sunset, hence her name. I put my arm out for her to jump on to but the other owl hooted and gave me a look. I sighed and took the letter off Sunset and she hooted at me then the other owl and flew out again. The other owl flitted over to me I didn't recognise it as one of the school owls or my friends owls so I carefully took the letter from it and opened it.

_Dear Taylor,_

_Hi, I expect you're wondering who's this letter from, good for you, you can't be too careful, well it's from me, Sirius Black_, 'I sighed of course it was from him'  
_Anyway I hope you're having a nice holiday, but I was owling you telling you that James is Head-Boy, thought I'd give you the heads up.  
So you can calm Evans down when she finds out. Remus got seventh year prefect, I wonder who the other one is?  
Do you think it could be one of the Gullife twins or is it Prewertt? Never mind, Just telling you that James is head boy,  
Got to go now Mrs Potter calling me for breakfast,_

_Perfectly Hansom,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S: Will you go out with me?_

_: This is Minister, James' owl give him a treat please._

I rolled my eyes, Minister was still here, expecting me to write a reply, I grabbed a quill in and parchment out of the draw and sat down to write my reply.

_Dear Black,_

_I will thank you for warning me, good start to the year. I was having a great holiday until your owl arrived,  
Tell Remus congratulations, he deserves it…again, I have no idea who the other one is,  
Go have your breakfast instead of sitting by your window waiting for this owl,  
and tell Potter that his owl is very patient and beautiful, No I will not go out with you,_

_Annoyed to no extent,_

_Taylor Hillworth,_

_P.S: You're asking me in a letter now? Really?_

I finished the letter and gave Minister as treat and tied my letter to his leg, he gave me a hoot and an affectionate nibble and he flew out the open window. I sighed deeply and turned to the four letters in front of me. I picked up Roxanne's and opened it.

_Tay,_

_Do you want to meet me and Han, to get out supplies tomorrow at ten in the owl emporium?  
We can pick Alice up, I've already sent a letter to Lils asking her the same question I'm just waiting for her to owl me back,  
I expect Lil got head girl I wonder who got prefect, it wasn't me or Han, so it has to be you or Alice,  
Send me an owl back,_

_Roxy_,

I scoffed at the thought of me being prefect, never in a million years would Dumbledore the great, Dumbledore the wise choose me to be a prefect. I pulled another piece of parchment towards me and started writing again.

_Roxy,  
I'll meet you at the owl emporium at ten tomorrow, ok, no need to worry, yeah good idea we can pick up Alice,  
You're right Lil probably is head girl. You won't believe it, this morning I got a letter from one Sirius Black telling me that Potter is head boy,  
I know I wanted to yell in frustration, you two aren't the prefect so that leaves it to Alice she'll be so happy,  
Oh, yeah I forgot Remus is the other prefect for the seventh year, so it won't be __**too**__ bad,  
anyway got more letters to write,_

_Tay_

I called my owl, Primus down stairs and he came down on to my shoulder, and he stuck his leg out, I laughed.

"Put your leg down I'm not done yet" I said, He hooted and went over to my breakfast pate and started eating my bacon. Next I picked the letter up from Alice and opened it.

_Lottie,_

_Right now, I'm covered in owl feathers, been feeding them you see,  
I'm going with Lily got head girl, wouldn't surprise me she'll be happy,  
Anyway do you want to meet up tomorrow at the shop and we can go do our shopping together?  
If you can meet me at ten, oh got to go mum needs me to feed the other animals,_

_Tomorrow,_

_Ali_

I laughed, 'That is so Alice' I thought, I started writing my letter back,

_Hey Ali,_

_You really need to treat Rose-Wood better she was in a foul mood when she gave me my letter,  
hang on who's the prefect then Han, Roxy and you aren't, Lily's going to be head girl, so who is it?  
Right now that doesn't matter, Roxy, Han, Lily and myself were already planning on meeting you at the shop,  
well we'll see you tomorrow,_

_Lottie_

I looked over at Primus, who was still eating my bacon,

"Do you think you can carry four letters you pig of a bird?" I asked, he gave me a look, I shook my head and opened Lily letter,

_Tay, _

_MERLIN, OH-MERLIN, I'M HEAD GIRL, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT ME HEAD GIRL,  
Who's the prefects I don't know, I expect Remus it head boy and one of you four will be one of the prefects,  
anyway I can't believe it I'm HEAD GIRL, I'm so happy, __I could kiss Potter__. Scratch that, anyway I'll see you tomorrow at Diagonalley,  
Roxy told me she had invited you so now, you have to come, Ha,_

_I'm Still Ecstatic,_

_Lily_

I shook my head and reached for my Hogwarts letter, I opened it and my book list fell out with a badge, I looked at it shocked then picked it up shakily,  
'I didn't see this coming' I thought to myself 'well then again I never look to see if I would be made prefect, Wow'.  
Yep there in gold on Gryffindor red was the word 'Prefect' I jumped up and shrieked.

"I'm one of the head prefects" I yelled, my whole family came running in, mum gave me a bone crushing hug, whilst dad read my Hogwarts letter, he put it down and gave me a hug as well, Joe smiled at me in a mischievous way, I can tell I'm going to be seeing him a lot this year, Lola gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, Sophie grumbled something.

"Soph, what is it?" I asked Sophie looked at me.

"You always have to go and out do me don't you" she yelled, her blue eyes blazing.

"Sophie Megan Hillworth" My mother shouted,

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Look if you want, I'll go and tell Dumbledore I don't want it, would that make you happy" I said crossly, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, I'm happy for you, keep it, then we have more of a chance of fixing Joe" she said and walked out of the room with her black hair swishing behind her.

"You wouldn't really give it up, would you?" Lola asked, I shook my head,

"Na, Just want to make her happy"

"Oh" I watched as my family left me again, going back to whatever they were doing. Luckily I hadn't sent my letters yet, so I added at the bottom of them

'_P.S: I Made Prefect, JUST read the letter'_

I closed all the letters and gave them to Primus who had finished my bacon and he flew off. Then I realised that in the excitement of being a prefect I forgot to send Lily a letter, so I decided I would ask one of my siblings if I could borrow one of their owls.

_Lils,_

_Calm down and Congratulations,  
I'm the head prefect with Remus, also I have some bad news,  
James Potter is Head-boy.  
Lily calm down, Sorry, I got a letter this morning from Black and he told me to tell you,  
anyway see you tomorrow,_

_Tay_

I walked up the stairs and stopped outside of Sophie's bedroom door and knocked,

"Yep" I heard her call; I walked in with letter in my hand.

"Soph can I borrow, Julian, I forgot to send Lily's letter with the rest" I explained, she looked at me,

"I can't let you" she said shaking her head sadly,

"Why?" I asked crossly,

"He's sending messages to my friends telling them I made prefect" she said, I sighed. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

"Ok, thanks" I said and walked out of her room and shut the door. Next I tried Joe but he said, but Godric was out sending a letter as well. I went to Lola's room to find her feeding her owl Moonshine. I smiled at her and petted Moonshine feathers, Moonshine gave me a nip and pushed her head into my hand.

"Lo?" I said sweetly, she looked at my suspiciously,

"Yeah" she asked slowly,

"Can I borrow Moonshine? I need to send a letter to Lily" I said, she nodded and I get her a hug and gave Moonshine the letter.  
"Take it to Lily Evans please" I said the owl hooted and flew out of Lola's window, "Thanks Lola" I said and gave her another hug.

The next day I got up and went to the bathroom, I had a shower, and brushed my teeth. I walked back in to my bed room and opened my dresser, I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans, a black vest and a brown three quarter length V-neck top, I pulled that all on and grabbed my black converses and slipped my wand into my pocket. I sat down at the breakfast table and my sibling looked at him like I was an alien. 'I never get up before eleven on a Saturday, which was today. Right now it was nine thirty; I had thirty minutes before I had to be at the owl emporium'

"Mum, I'm meeting the girls in Diagonalley today at ten is that alright?" I asked she nodded.

"Just be careful sweetheart" she said and patted my hand, smiled at her and nodded.

"If it would make you happier, would you like me to have a look and see if I will be?" I asked, she smiled and me and shook her head.

"Yes, it would. You know me too well dear" she said, I nodded and looked ahead,

"_Hi girls" I saw three boys say, the five of us rolled our eyes together, and tried to walk away._

"_Come on we can help you carry your things" Sirius argued, I stepped forwards._

"_We will let you on ONE condition" I said, they nodded. "Good, you can't ask us out until a week after school starts. The three boys looked at us, I grinned._

"_Fine" they said. _

_I saw us laughing and buying our things, getting an ice cream and, me coming home. _I pulled out of the vision and smiled at my mum.

"I'm going to come home in one piece" I stated "Actually it looks like I'm going to have a nice day" I said. Joe grinned.

"Are the Marauders going to be there?" I heard him ask. It clicked his owl was gone last night, he was telling the Marauder out plan for today.

"Joe, you told them we were going to be there today didn't you?" I moaned, he grinned even more.

"My gift to you" he said cheekily and before I could curse him, mum told me it was five to ten; I smiled at my sisters and parents then glared at Joe, and apperated with a pop.

I appeared outside the owl Emporium and walked in, inside was loads of people choosing owls, I laughed. Then I felt a tap in my shoulder, I turned to see Alice in her midnight blue apron.

"Ali" I squealed and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, I got a better look at her she looked like she had been trampled, and her soft brown hair was flying everywhere. "Are you ok?" I asked she nodded.

"Just a lot of first years choosing their first owl" she explained I smiled. She pulled be behind the counter and through the back, I saw Alice's parent, they smiled at me and waved, I waved back.

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Prewertt" I called.

"Have a nice day dears" Mrs Prewertt called back.

"Look after each other" Mr Prewertt added, before was shut the door behind us. Alice turned round and ginned at me.

"Congratulations, you're one of the head prefects" she said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Ali" I said and she pulled her apron off. She had jeans, a light blue shirt and boots on.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others" she said and as if on cue, Hannah, Roxanne and Lily can through the door with feathers in their hair. Alice and me burst out laughing.

"Your hair" I gasped, the three of them started taking the feathers off each other, before saying 'Hello' to me and Alice.

"Congratulations, head girl Lils" I said and gave her another hug, she grinned and hugged me back.

"Thanks and why did my letter come with Moonshine, not Primus?" she asked.

"Once I opened your letter, I opened my Hogwarts letter and was so excited at being a prefect I forgot about your letter until I had sent the others off" I explained.

"You forgot about me" she said in mock horror. I laughed.

"Yep" I said grinning.

"Come on, you two we need to go and get our book, ingredients, robes and anything else we need" Hannah said and linked her arms with Alice and me. Lily and Roxanne looked at each other and shrugged before, we all walked out of the shop arms linked.

We bought our book and ingredients and were about to go into Madame Malkin's when we saw three boys come up to us.

"Hi Girls" they said, the five of us rolled our eyes, and tried to walk away.

"Oh Come on, we can carry you bags for you" Sirius protested, I sighed it looks like my vision was right… Again. I stepped towards the boys.

"Ok, we'll let you carry our stuff if you don't ask us our…" then looked back at the other girls who were looking at me with mixed expressions. "Until one week after school starts" I said looking triumphant, my friends looked at me like I was mad but brilliant and the Marauders looked at me like I was giving them Christmas early. "That is our condition" I said, the three boys turned into a huddle and started talking in whispers.

"Ok" they said together. I turned back to my friends and nodded. They came forwards with smirks on their face's and we gave the boys our bags all five of us.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of bags" James said and he tried to hold them all, Remus nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah congratulations Potter, head boy" I said then I turned to Remus "You to Remus you're going to be head prefect with me" Sirius was staring at me opened mouth, then I looked at him he shut it instantly.

"You're head prefect" he said slowly. I nodded. "You must of though my letter was stupid, you knew who was prefect with Remus and you didn't tell me" he accused. I rolled my eyes.

"Sirius, I didn't open my Hogwarts letter until after I sent your letter back" I said, he looked a bit happier now.

"Come on girls to Madame Malkin's" Hannah said and pulled the four of us into the shop. The three boys came in behind and put the bags down.

"Why are we here?" Remus asked.

"We need to get new school robes and dress robes" Roxanne explained, Remus nodded. I walked over to Sirius and stood next to him.

"I want to thank you properly for sending me that letter, sorry I was a bit harsh I had just got up" I said, Sirius looked at me like I had two heads.

"Tay, did I hear you right did you just apologise to Sirius Black, THE Sirius Black?" Roxanne asked I nodded.

"Yes, I did" Then I noticed something over Sirius' shoulder, it was three people dressed in black. I groaned and tried to duck but they were heading straight for the shop.

"What?" Sirius asked confused "I didn't do anything" he said.

"I know you didn't, but there are three people behind you that would love to get their hands on me and Lily" I whispered, Sirius turned round slightly and cursed at who he saw.

"We need to get you out of here" He said and motioned for Remus and James to move closer. I pulled Alice over and she grabbed a hold of Lily and Hannah, Roxanne right now was paying for her school robes. My four friends looked at me.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered frantically. He looked at the door.

"Too late" he muttered, I turned round, in the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune; on his left was Bellatrix Black, she was engaged to Rudolphus Lestrange and on his right was Sirius' little brother Regulus Black, Regulus was only in the year below us. I felt deeply sorry for Sirius, My uncle (Dad's brother-in-law) had become a death eater in his early twenties, after that my aunt Lisa, divorced him and was killed for supporting our cause.  
I looked to see Sirius gripping his wand tightly. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He loosened his grip. I was amazed, did I really have that strong a hold on him.

"Sirius let it go, let's get out of here" I said calmly. In the mean time I noticed that James had stood in front of Lily and Remus in front of Hannah, Alice and Roxanne were looking at all of us unsure what to do.

"Listen to her Black, you don't want to get in trouble" I heard Malfoy drawl. I wasn't happy about what was happening, so I carefully let my vision black and looked to see the outcome of events.

_I gasped, I saw Bellatrix get her wand and send the curiciartus curse at Sirius, and him withering on the floor in agony and shouting in pain. _

I quickly came out of my vision and saw Bellatrix point her wand at Sirius.

"SIRIUS, GET DOWN" I shouted and pushed him down. I felt pain explode on the back of my head, I watched as the curse flew, I gasped again and my vision went black in-voluntarily this time.

_I saw Lily, Alice, Hannah and Roxanne crying. I was worried I couldn't see myself.  
The vision changed to another one of Sirius carrying someone into a house, then I realised it was my house. Then I saw my body in Sirius' arms._

My vision cleared and I saw my friends and the Marauders looking down at me worriedly,

"What?" I asked Sirius helped me up. Ten my head started to thump, I gripped it. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"You took a crucio to the head, stopping it hit Sirius" Remus explained, I nodded then there was a searing pain in my head and I saw the worried face of Sirius Black before I passed out.

* * *

Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review,

Bye,

-Becky ^-^


	3. Watching The Future

**Chapter 3 (Watching the Future)**

_I watched as I saw him near my best friend and her son, I watched as she begged for him to take her and leave him, I watched as she was killed. He then turned to the baby boy, I saw the boy look up into the face of the name, as if he was expecting his mum and dad to jump out any second. I saw the boy realise that this monster was not a friend; I stood there shocked and worried as the monster raised his wand and pointed it to the boys head. I held my breath. The man said the two words and the room flashed green, I didn't hear the baby's cry as he died, I heard a scream or shriek come from the monster. I was throw back and watched as the boy started crying and cut on his head started to bleed, I started to sing to see if I could make him stop crying. Soon the house started to collapse around us and a piece of sealing went straight my arm, I flinched. The next thing I heard was a motor bike getting louder, then I heard a scream in rage and pain.  
"I know that voice" I thought then the door flew open and there stood in his leather jacket was Sirius Black, he didn't look much older than twenty; I saw he had tears rolling down his face and in his eyes. He walked over to the crib and pulled the baby out._

"_Shhhh, Harry, shhhh. You'll be alright, you're safe with me" he soothed, I watched as Sirius calmed the little boy down. Sirius slowly made his way out of the crumbling house towards his bike, (With me following) when there was a pop and a very large man stood there. It was Hagrid. I sighed If Hagrid was there then Dumbledore was going to look after the baby. _

"_Sirius, give me Harry. I've been told to take him to Dumbledore" Hagrid said stepping towards Sirius, Sirius nodded and handed Harry over, giving him a kiss on the forehead when he was in Hagrid arms, he stood back with a determined look on his face, and looked at his bike then Hagrid._

"_Hagrid, I want you to take my bike and look after Harry, I won't need it where I'm going" he said and started to walk away._

"_Where are you going, Sirius?" Hagrid asked. Sirius stopped and turned slightly._

"_I'm going to go deal with a traitor" he said simply "Tell Harry, that I love him, Ok. When he gets older, I don't know what I'll do if he dies" he said and  
diss-apperated before Hagrid could argue. Hagrid shrugged and get on the bike with, Harry close to his chest. He took off into the night.

* * *

_

_The scene changed and it was of two boys and a girl sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They looked about thirteen; it looked like the bushy haired girl and the red haired boy were arguing and the other boy that looked distinctively like James watched them looking bored. Then I realised that this must be James' son, the one that had survived the attack from Voldemort. I gasped; this was Harry Potter, James and Lily's son. I watched him for the rest of his day. I watched as he was in the three broom sticks under his invisibility cloak, when Hagrid, McGonagall and their Minister for magic walked in, Rosmerta greeted them and they sat down at the bar and started talking, I knew Harry would be listening. So I moved closer to hear better, McGonagall was telling the minister about Sirius and James, then Rosmerta, said something about Peter and fudge started talking about how he was killed._

" _Black was vicious, he didn't __**kill**__ Pettigrew, he __**destroyed **__him" He said passionately "All that was let was a finger, A FINGER, of course we gave him order of Merlin first class and gave the finger to his mother" he said, I gaped at him, _

"_Sirius would never kill anyone especially Peter" I thought, _

"_Of course it was Black that gave the Potters to You-Know-Who" McGonagall said, and then she took a sip of her drink. I shook my head,_

"_It can't be true, Sirius is a good person" I thought hard._

"_Then he killed their good friend Peter Pettigrew, and went off to Azkaban laughing, LAUGHING" Fudge said_

"_He may not have laid a hand on them, but he's the reason the Potters are dead, he sold them to You-Know-Who" McGonagall said,_

"_Now he's escaped from Azkaban, to finish what he started" Fudge said and picked up his lime green bowler hat._

"_I can't believe it" Rosmerta said, shaking her head. Fudge looked at her._

"_And that's not the worst of it" he said,_

"_What do you mean?" she asked, McGonagall put down her drink._

"_This; Sirius Black was… and is to this day… Harry Potter's godfather" I heard a gasped and the sound of shuffling feet. Rosmerta stood stunned looked at them and Fudge looked at him watch. "Sorry I have to go, Have a nice day Rosmerta" he said cheerfully "McGonagall, Hagrid" he said nodding that them, they nodded back._

_I then noticed the other boy and girl rush out of the pub and I followed them, I caught up with them, just as the girl pulled the cloak of Harry to find him crying. All I wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him everything will be ok someday. _

"_Harry what happened?" the girl asked, Harry looked up and her._

"_He was their friend and he betrayed them" he said softly, all of a sudden his aura changed and you could see him get angry "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND, I hope he finds me, 'cause when he does I'm going to be ready, when he does I'm going to kill him" he shouted, I sighed_

_Lily and James' tempers combined and this is what you get" I thought._

_

* * *

_

_The scene changed again to a man standing on a balcony above of Harry he wore tatty clothes and he looked tired, but his eyes still had life in them. He had a scar down the side of his face._

"_Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked "This is very advanced magic, well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level" Harry nodded,_

"_I'm Sure" he said firmly, the man nodded as well and pointed to a large box._

"_Very well, every things ready" he said and started walking down the stairs. "The spell I'm going to try and teach you is called the patronus charm" Harry watched him listening to everything he was saying. "Have you ever heard of it?" he asked, Harry shook his head._

"_No, Well…" he paused "A patronus is a positive force, for the wizard or witch that conjures one it works like a shield, the Dementor feeds on it rather than him, Understand?" he asked, Harry nodded._

"_Good, but in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory, not any normal memory, a VERY happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?" he asked, Harry nodded._

"_Yes, very well" he paused for a second and listen his hand. "Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory?" he asked, Harry nodded again. "Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself with in it. The speak the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'"_

"_Expecto Patronum" Harry copied clearly. _

"_Very good, shall we?" he asked once he walked over to the box "Wand at the ready" he said Harry pulled out his wand and held it in front of him. The man waved his hand over the box and you heard the locks up clicking, the man looked at Harry, he lifted the lid and out came a Dementor._

"_Expecto Patronum!" Harry called, nothing happened. He tried again. "Expecto…Expecto...Expect" he said then passed out. I watched as the man pushed the Dementor into the box and hurried over to Harry, Harry started to stir, and the man helped him up._

"_Come on, here we go, sit up, deep breaths, It'll alright, I didn't expect you to do it your first time" he said and put a hand in his pocket, "That would have been remarkable, Here, eat this. You'll feel better" he said and smiled at Harry. _

"_Who are you?" I thought and looked at the man carefully, trying to figure out who he was. No one rang a bell so I sighed and watched what was going on._

"_As a matter of interest, what were you thinking? What Memory did you choose?" he asked as he re-lit the candles that the Boggart/Dementor put out._

"_First time I rode a broom" Harry said leaning against the wall, the man spun round._

"_That's not good enough, not NEARLY good enough" he said, Harry pushed himself of the wall and walked over to the candles which had just been lit._

"_There's another. It's not happy, exactly." He said moving his and quickly though the flame. "Well it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt…" he trailed off; the man was looking at him curiously now. "…But it's complicated" Harry added quickly._

"_Is it strong?" the man asked. Harry turned round and nodded. "Then let's give it a try. Do you feel ready?" he asked, Harry walked back over to the box and pointed his wand at it._

"_Just do it" he said quickly. The man waved his hand again and lifted the lid; the boggart/dementor flew out. Harry look scared but kept his wand pointed._

"_Expecto Patronum!" he cried, nothing happened, "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled and he and his wand started shaking. Then a light came out of his wand and made a shield in front of him. The dementor kept trying to break thought it and was pushed back each time. The man watched in amazement and started laughing, I was amazed also that a thirteen year old could do magic this strong. Harry started to direct the dementor back towards the box and the man stood at the back ready to close the lid._

"_Yes" he called and once the dementor was in enough he slammed the lip shut. "Well done Harry. Well done" he said standing up straight and walking over to Harry. _

"_I think I've had enough for today…" Harry finished out of breath._

"_Yes. Sit down. Here" he said and handed Harry some of Honneydukes chocolate. "Here. Eat this, it helps. It really helps and just so you know, Harry…" he said "I think you'd of given your father a run for his money. And that is saying something" he said and sat down on one of the steps next to Harry._

_I was thinking of him" Harry said smiling slightly. "And mum" he said. The man watched Harry smiling as well. "Seeing their faces. They were talking to me, just talking. That's the memory I chose. I don't even know if it is real. But it's the best I have" he said and looked at the man, he nodded._

_

* * *

_

_The scene changed again to Harry picking up a crystal ball on the stairs and taking to back up to the divination class room. He placed it down on the table and I moved closer, I looked into the ball for a second and I swear I saw a man in the mist. Just then Harry spun round and we saw Professor Trelawney, standing gripping his shoulder, eyes wide and standing very ridged._

"_He will return tonight" she said in a possessed voice, Harry looked at her._

"_Sorry" he asked._

_Tonight, he who betrayed his friends,  
whose heart rots with murder shall break free,  
Innocent blood shall be spilt,  
and servant and master shall be reunited once more" she said and she held out the last word longer than the rest in her possessed voice, till she started coughing and went back to normal. (Well normal for her)_

_

* * *

_

_The scene changed yet again and Harry and his two friends walking down towards Hagrid's, I expect he gets on with him, I thought. _

"_I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible" the girl said,_

"_I wonder who Buckbeak is" I thought, they rounded the corner on to the grounds._

"_It just got worse" the boys said, there stand on the hill hidden behind a standing stone was what I could tell by his appearance was Lucius' son. Blond white hair and steal grey eyes, just like Lucius._

"_Great" I thought "Just what this lot needs" _

"_What did I say? Father said that I could keep the hippogriff's head. I'll donate it to the Gryffindor common room" the boy said to his two- by the look of them body guards. "Oh this is going to be rich" he said when he noticed the trio coming over._

"_Look who's here" one of the body guard looking boys said._

"_AH, come to see the show?" Malfoy asked, the girl started moving quickly over to him. _

"_You! You foul loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she cried with a blazing look in her eyes and pointed her wand at his throat, he back away quickly to find that he was back into the standing stone. The red headed boys shouted at her._

"_Hermione, No!" he called_

"_I guess her name's Hermione then, nice name" I thought. _

"_He's not worth it!" he said again, Malfoy was sobbing now and she softened her look slightly. She lowered her wand, down to her side and glared at him. He started laughing. She spun round and punched him on his nose, you heard the crack and he fell backwards._

"_Oh" he said as he fell._

"_Malfoy, are you ok?" one of the boys asked once he caught him. "Let's go" Malfoy looked back at her, once they started running._

"_Not a word to anyone" he said to the other two. Hermione turned back to Harry and the other boy and smiled._

"_That felt good" she said, the red head looked at her like she was crazy._

_Not good, brilliant" he said._

_

* * *

_

_The scene changed again. It was Harry and Hermione coming out of a trap door in a beaten up room, _

"_Were in the shrieking shack?" she asked._

"_Come on" Harry muttered. As they walked up the stairs the wood creaked. I heard the other boy's shouts. _

"_Don't worry, if Harry's anything like Lily OR James you'll be fine" I thought to him. _

"_Ron" Harry said and ran over to him when he saw him._

"_Ron, you're ok" Hermione said _

"_The dog, Ron. Where is it?" Harry asked. Ron looked frantic and pointed to behind Harry._

"_It's a trap. He's the dog, He's an Animagus" he said and looked over to where the door had been half destroyed. Harry and Hermione turned slowly. And their eyes followed the paw prints the dog had left to boots, the door swung closed to reveal behind the door was the man I swore I saw in the crystal ball. Hermione stood in front of Harry and held onto his arms._

"_If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too" she said defiantly, the man stepped forwards._

"_No. Only one will die tonight" he said looking at Harry. Harry pushed Hermione out of the way and ran at the name. Hermione shrieked as she hit the floor._

"_Then it'll be you" he shouted, grabbed the man round the neck and tackled him to the ground._

"_What the…" I thought, and then it clicked. "This is Sirius, Sirius Black; he's been in prison for twelve years" Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket with one hand and kept a hold of Sirius with the other. _

"_No" I thought "You can't kill him, he loves you" It still did not explain Sirius broke out of prison though. He chuckled; it was the same chuckle he uses when he talks to James and Remus._

"_Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He asked, just then the door flew open and the man teaching Harry the Patronus flew through it._

"_Expelliarmus" he shouted at Harry. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into the other mans._

"_Ah" Harry called. The man motioned for Harry to move of Sirius and Harry did so quickly._

"_Well, Well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we?" he teased, keeping his wand trained on him. "Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within" Sirius grinned at the other man._

"_Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus"? Sirius shot back; I did a double take,_

"_This is Remus" I though looking at him. Remus had lowered his wand and pulled Sirius up into a brotherly hug._

"_I found him" Sirius whispered._

"_I know" Remus said nodding_

"_It's him"_

"_I understand" Remus said, _

"_Well I don't" I thought "and I'm the one who can see the future" see the only problem with my 'gift' is that it shows me parts not the whole thing, so I can be quicker when looking and I never see the whole picture._

"_Let's kill him" Sirius said, Hermione stepped forwards._

"_NO. I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend" she cried "He's a werewolf" she said pointing at Remus "That's why he has been missing classes" _

_Remus walked forwards slightly. "How long have you know?" he asked, Hermione stood up straighter._

"_Since professor Snape set the essay" she said, Remus nodded,_

"_Well, well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met" Remus said._

"_Remus is a werewolf" I thought, I looked back over the years, once I finished It made sense missing once a month being ill, once a month, the marauders talking about Remus' furry little problem and his nick name. "Why was I so thick"? I asked myself._

"_Enough talk, Remus. Come on let's kill him" Sirius moaned, _

"_Ah yes, the ever patient Sirius" I thought_

"_Wait" Remus called._

"_I did my waiting!" Sirius shouted "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" he said and finished with a whimper of fear. Remus looked at Sirius and held out his wand. Remus sighed in defeat._

"_Very well. Kill him." Sirius snatched it up "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why" Remus said._

"_I know why" Harry called "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead" Remus looked at Harry._

"_No Harry it wasn't him" he said. "Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who quiet recently, I believed to be dead!"_

"_Who was it, then?" Harry asked._

"_Peter Pettigrew" Sirius called, "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!" just then I heard feet on the stairs and I looked to see who it was, I burst out laughing when I saw then. It was an older Severus Snape._

"_Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The rat in Ron's hands started squealing and squirming. "Ah, vengeance is sweet, how I hoped to be the one to catch you"_

"NO" I shouted they all turned in my direction, "What the hell?" I thought "They shouldn't be able to hear me"

"Who else have you go helping you Black?" Snape asked and pointed his wand in my direction. "Shall I stun them and find out?" he asked and before I knew it I saw a stunner coming towards me. I ducked it easily.

"Severus Snape" I shouted. "How dare you try and stun me" I scream, now Remus and Sirius were looking at me weirdly and whilst Snape was looking at me accusingly.

"Tay" Sirius whispered I turned towards him. "You look seventeen, but last time I saw you was the day I got arrested. So I could be wrong" he said,

"I'm not meant to be here" I said, Remus looked at me with a wrinkled brow.

"Taylor, you are exactly the same as you were when you were out of it for that week after Diagonalley!" then his eyes lit up "You _are_ seventeenhis is where you came you never told us!" Remus stated. I smiled at him.

"You're what…thirty-one but your brain is still the same" I said grinning, and then we heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at me suspiciously. I laughed.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked I smiled at him.

"I'm your mother's best friend and I'm sure she would be very proud of you" I said and started singing quietly to myself, Harry's eyes lit up.

"It was you" he said suddenly, I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You singing" I smiled widely at him.

"That was me. Earlier on actually, I've been jumping from point to point in your life today" I explained, "I started with the death of your parents and watching Sirius give you to Hagrid, then to the three broom sticks, with the minister, McGonagall, Hagrid and Rosmerta. You shouting about killing Sirius, by the way you have your mum AND dad's temper combined. After that there was Remus teaching you how to do the Patronus charm" I turned to Remus "Great job by the way, then there was Trelawney earlier on today and then when Hermione punched the Malfoy kid" I said and turned to Hermione. "Brilliant punch truly brilliant, you'd of made me, Lily and our friends proud" She smiled at me, "Then the last one when Harry and Hermione came out of the trap door here, I've been here since" Sirius glared playfully at me.

"And you couldn't stop him strangling me" he cried, I shook my head.

"You can see and hear me but I'm like a ghost" I explained, "When I was in Godric's Hallow I had some of the ceiling fall through me, it didn't hurt me" I said, I walked towards him "Look I'll show you" I grabbed his hand, or tried to, my hand went straight through his. "See" I said, and then I noticed Ron in the corner. I walked over to him and knelt down.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked, Ron looked like a love struck puppy. Hermione hit Ron on the head.

"Oh-Ron-Ron Weasley" he said, I stuck my hand out, then pulled it back.

"Nice, to meet you Ron, I'm Taylor Hillworth, My grandmother was a Weasley, we must be related"

"My great-aunt was called Sophia Weasley, before she got married after that I don't know" he said, I grinned.

"My grandmother was Sophia Weasley-Hillworth that would make you my great cousin, once removed" I said, He smiled at me.

"Cool" he said,

"Very" I agreed,

"Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Taylor, your left foots disappeared" Hermione said, I looked down. She was right, only my right foot was visible, I wiggle my toes on my left foot, I could still feel them.

"Well they're still there I can feel then and I haven't fallen over"

"So what relation are you to me?" Harry asked I smiled at him.

"I'm not sure but James was my great-cousin once removed, that would make you my great cousin twice removed" I said, Harry smiled.

"So you're my actual family" he said, I nodded.

"Yes, but you have to stay with the Dursleys, it will make sense one day, I'll be around again I'm sure of it" I said, Now both of my leg had disappeared, I was now a floating top half. "Severus" I called, everyone looked at me like I was mad. He raised his eye brows "Let it go, it was your own fault, you shouldn't of been snooping around" I said crossly, "and I know you're a good person, do everything that Dumbledore asks of you. Please" I said, he nodded. "Good man" I now had from my chest up.

"Don't go" Sirius called, I smiled at him sadly.

"Have to" I said and felt a pain unbearable pain in my legs. "Ahhhhh" I screamed.

"What" Everyone asked worried.

"The pain" I whimpered, usually I'm stronger than this but this felt worse than the cruciartus curse. "What the bloody hell happened to my legs?" I asked.

"You'll be fine" Sirius said looking at Remus for help.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll all be there when you get back" He promised; now my arms were gone. Sirius stepped forwards.

"Before you go, there is one this I'd like to try" he said and swooped down and kissed me, I felt it as well. He pulled back grinning.

"You do know I'm seventeen, right now and you're thirty-one" I said, he smiled at me.

"I've not done that in twelve years, give me a break"

"I'll be there if you think you're being watched or followed, I'll be there" I said

"I'll see you soon" he said.

"You'll see me very soon" I called as I disappeared.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my bed room ceiling. I jumped off my bed and all the things I saw came back. I ran out my bed room door.

"MUM, MUM, MUM, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" I shouted,

"About what?" my mum called back, when I made it into the living room I saw my friends there with my mum, even the marauders were there.

"I just need to talk to him" I said, glancing at the others. She nodded.

"Ok, I'll send him an owl and ask him to come" she said and walked out of the room, Once she was out my friend crowded round me and I was passed from one person to the other.

"What happened to me?" I asked,

"That's the thing on one knows, you should have been up days ago, you've been out a week, we've finished your shopping for you by the way" Remus said "You were fine except you were still asleep, you kept mumbling, Lily, Harry, Monster, Hagrid, Sirius, McGonagall, Fudge, Rosmerta, Harry, Hermione, Man, Harry, Trelawney, Harry, seer, mist man, Malfoy kid, body guards, Hermione, punch, run, Buckbeak, Hagrid, Shrieking Shack, Harry, Hermione, Sirius Black, Azkaban, escaped, Man, Remus, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, promise" Remus explained, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's what I was dreaming about" I said airily.

"Then why do you need to see Dumbledore?" Alice asked confused,

"Because maybe he can tell me why I was out so long" I made up quickly. They all nodded.

"Are you ok? You screamed at one point" Sirius said looking me up and down warily.

"I'm fine" I insisted

"Ok" they said uncertainly.

"Anyway you all need to go home" I said and pushed them towards the door. "I really hope you didn't stay here for a week to make sure I was alright" I said, they all looked guilty. I groaned. "You did, didn't you?" I said, they looked at me sheepishly.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright" Hannah said softly putting a hand on my arm.

"You're all idiots, now go home get some rest and food, now" I said with my hands on hips. They nodded at me. "Good now hurry it up if you don't want me to curse you" they quickly field out of my house leaving Sirius standing in front of me.

"You know I was really worried" He said, I nodded.

"Yes I do now go home" I said pointing at the door. He chuckled at me.

"I'll see you on the train" he said and walked towards the door. I nodded at him. "Good, have a nice three days' rest" he said and dissaperated of the front step. I sighed.

"He likes you a lot" I turned to see my mum standing behind me.

"He is a complete an utter idiot" I said simply and walked back to my room, When I walked in I found a letter sitting on my bed.

"_I wonder who it's from." __I thought, _I picked the letter up and opened it carefully.

_Dear Miss Hillworth,_

_I'm from the department of Prophecies and premonitions, for the past week you have had a spike in your premonitions,  
I would very much like to meet you to see if I can determine the cause of the problem,  
Please owl me back with a date and time I can come and meet you,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jessica Breen,_

_Department of Prophecies and Premonitions, Head of Seer office._

_P.S Please let your parents know about me coming._

"MUM" I yelled out my door, she came rushing down the hall with her wand drawn,

"What? What happened are you ok?" she asked, I nodded handed her the letter, she read it carefully and nodded.

"I've heard of that department, you have to be careful that you don't sign a contract with" she said. My mum's part of the Auror office, actually assistant head of the Auror office, Dad's working in the Minister's department as deputy Minister, They're big against You-Know-Who. I felt myself start to go dizzy and I sat down on my desk chair.  
"Sweetheart, are you ok?" my mum asked, I nodded.

"Just dizzy" Then the dizziness intensified and I was thrown into a vision.

* * *

_I saw my mum talking to me then the house started to shake and quake, me and my mum were standing next to each other when then the ceiling collapsed on us, but before it hit us mum pushed me out of the way. The ceiling came down on her and crushed her I fell to the floor, I saw my dad come into my room with my little sisters and brother behind him, to see if we were alright. I was kneeling down next to the rubble that now sat on my floor, tears streaming down my face, I wasn't sobbing I was too shocked, dad gasped and moved forwards to pull me away, I shook my head. I turned to see Joe and Lola crying on each other and Sophie looking lost with tears streaming down her face. Myself turned to my direction and looked straight at me.  
"Save her" I said simply and hugged dad. I nodded and pulled out of the vision._

_

* * *

_

I saw my mum looking at me, she was wearing the same clothes as in the vision as was I,

_"Oh-My-God, it's about to happen" I thought_, just then the room started to shake, I looked at mum frantically,

"Come on let's get out of here" I yelled over the noise and pulled her towards the door.

"I think you're right dear" she agreed and hurried towards the door with me, I felt her stop suddenly and saw that she couldn't go any further, like there was an invisible shield stopping her.

"Mum come on" I said, hopefully in my own mind, she shook her head.

"I can't move" she whispered shocked, I looked at her frantically again. "Go and save yourself"

"No mum you can-" I broke off "You can't die, you just can't" I said and started sobbing.

"I love you, look after yourself" she said before the house started to shake again and the ceiling over my bed started to drop pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and my mums lurched forwards, I scrambled forwards and grabbed her just as the ceiling came down on where she was standing. The house stopped shaking and I heard my dad run down the hall to my room.

"Are you both ok?" he asked, mum nodded. Whilst I kept whispering _'I changed it, I changed it' _over and over again. Dad listed me up of the floor and carried me out of the room, "come on sweetheart, you can stay in the spear room" he said as he walked through the door of said room. That was the last I heard before I passed out from shock and exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up two days later, to see my mum sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Mum, are you ok?" was the first thing I asked, she nodded. Then I noticed that we weren't alone, standing next to my father by the door was a woman that looked about twenty-nine, bark brown hair with red highlights in it a heart shaped face and purple coloured eyes, she wore a pair of black jeans and a light grey shirt with a light pink cardigan on top, she was smiling at me kindly.

"Hello Taylor" she said, her voice was soft and kind. "I was the one who sent you the letter. I'm Jessica Breen"

"Nice to meet you" I said sitting up, she walked over and sat down at the bottom on my bed.

"Taylor, I'm here because you have a very special gift, far stronger than any normal witch" she said slowly as if wording it carefully.

"I understand, that but I…" I trailed off, she nodded and looked at me, and I could tell she was wondering whether to ask me something.

"I'm glad you understand, but…" she started, then she looked into my eyes "I'm about to ask you something I shouldn't" she said, I looked at her worriedly,

"I need to look into your mind and see the visions you've been having" she said, my mum gasped and my dad drew a breath in, I looked at then confused. Miss Breen was looking very upset at her, and was sitting patiently at the end of my bed sitting for an answer. "Trust me, I really don't want to" she said quietly, I touched her arm and gasped, I heard her gasp as well as I felt dizziness come over me.

"_Miss Breen, how nice to see you" a cold voice taunted, then I saw Miss Breen standing with her wand in her hand looking very scared.  
"Why, do you want me?" she asked shakily, the voice chuckled,  
"I don't want you, I want information about a certain seer that you know" he said, "I believe her name is Taylor Hillworth" he said and paused, "Aw you do know her, good that means I can be quick" I waiting a moment then I noticed that he was looking at Miss Breen intensely, I knew what he was doing, I have search her mind for the information about…Me!_

I let go of her arm and we looked at each other,

"I'm So sorry" I said, she shrugged and sighed.

"I knew he would come for me eventually, better to be warned that not knowing at all" she said and smiled at me. "Now it looks like I'm not the best person to talk to does it" she said, I smiled at her.

"Miss Breen, can you tell me more about my power?" I asked, her smile dropped slightly and her brow wrinkled, she nodded.

"Yes, yes I can, but first of call me Jessica or Jess" she said smiling, I nodded. "Good, well you can see the future, but I've never met anyone who can do it at will, so I can't tell you about that part, but I do know that before you were born there was a prediction made by the great seer herself, Cassandra Trelawney my great-great-great aunt, that there would be another, with equal if not more power than herself, she died not long after making the prediction" Jessica explained to me, to say the least I was shocked,

"You mean to say that I'm meant to be one of the most powerful seers in history?" I asked she nodded.

"Yes Taylor it is exactly what I'm saying"

"Wow" I said and flopped back against the head board.

"And we were never told about this, Why?" dad asked, I rolled my eyes.

"The ministry did not feel the need to tell you about it until, she could handle the truth" Jessica explained rather crossly, then her face relaxed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" she said then turned to me "Taylor, have you ever noticed that you have mood swings?" she askd me, I was confused, but then I looked back and noticed all the times where I yelled at my friends for no reasons. I nodded, she smiled at me. "Good" she said, me and parents looked at her schocked.

"Good, how is that good?" my mother asked, Jessica looked at my mother.

"You mistake me" she said then turned back to me "It's good because it means you're not yet reached the full extent of your powers, I however am here to help you with that" she said and lifted her bag, which I didn't notice of the floor onto her lap, she opened it and put her hand in, the pulled out four sheets of paper and handed one to my mum, one to my dad and two to me. "These are saying that you understand your daughter has a gift and that she must use it responsibly" she said to my parents, who read the paper though and signed it, the then turned to me, "It's the same to you, it says that you understand your gift and that you are willing to follow the rules and regulations, which you can find on the back" she said to me, I nodded and read the page through, I spotted something. It read _"Support and Guidance"  
_  
"What does the 'support and guidance' part mean?" I asked, she grinned.

"I was told you were clever, right the support and guidance part, is where we ask an older seer to help you with the predictions and premonitions, sort of like a mentor" she said then handed me the last piece of paper "and that is what this is if you want one, you will be able to owl them whenever you need advice about your visions and can tell them about any worries, you will be able to arrange meetings with them as well, if you feel that's what you want, really they are a like a big brother or sister that know what you're going through and will help you anyway they can" she explained, I nodded and signed both sheets of paper.

"Thank you for explaining" I said, she put her hand on my shoulder again. I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"I'm quite happy to, anytime you need to chat owl me, ok" she said I nodded. "Good, well I'll see if I can be your mentor but I'm not promising anything" she said then looked at her watch, the gasped and looked up. "Sorry I need to get going, I have a meeting with the minister, in about ten minutes, it was lovely meeting you, especially you Mrs Hillworth, I've heard and seen lots about you" she said and before any of us could answer she was gone. I blinked and looked at my mum and dad, they too looked a little shocked.

"I'm a very powerful witch then" I said, my parents nodded. "Right out, I've got to pack the trains tomorrow" I said and pushed them out of my room,(It had been two days, they've fixed my room by now and I was back in it).

I was left thinking about what I was going to do about my powers if they're not complete yet.

* * *

**Hey, everyone what do you think, good? Bad? All I know if that it is the longest chapter I have EVER written, clap for me, yay, anyway please review and keep reading,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky**


	4. Power Showing Through

Hey, I would like to say that on my profile there are links to pictures for this story (and this story ONLY), thanks. -B

**Chapter 4 (Power showing through)**

"TAYLOR GET UP" I heard my mum yell up the stairs, I smelt the bacon, sausage and eggs cooking. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, I walked over to my bathroom, I looked in my mirror and screamed, my dark brown hair was gone and in it's place was light brown or dark blond hair, my mum came rushing into my room and she gasped.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"I didn't do it!" I shouted, "or at least I don't think I did" I added, I ran my fingers through it, it was silky and soft, unlike my dark brown hair that was tangled all the time and stringy.

"This must be one of the things that happens with your powers" mum said and sighed. "You may as well get dressed and come down for breakfast, you need to be on the train in two hours" she said and walked back out my room leaving my looking at my hair.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Lottie 'you in there?" I heard Lola call as she walked though my room,

"Yeah" I called back; she walked through the door and stopped dead when she saw me.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, I smiled at her. You see the good thing about Lola was that she didn't get mad at you she was calm and ask why you had done it (Whatever "It" was), and just said it was in the past, she was by far the smartest of my siblings. Not that I don't think the other two aren't smart, it's just that she's the smartest.

"I don't know, I woke up came in here looked in the mirror and it was this colour" I said, she walked over next to me and sat on the side of the bath.

"Don't worry, it looks really good on you" then she nudged me in the side "_and_ it means that Black won't be able to recognise you" she said happily grinning at me, I grinned back at her. She really was great.

"So it's your OWLs this year, got any idea of what you want to do?" I asked, she nodded.

"I'd like to be an Auror with mum and you if you make one" she said, I smiled at her and gave her a bear hug.

"You're going to do great" I said, then I heard shuffling in my room and a head popped round the door, I saw my little brother looking at me in surprise.

"Nice hair" he said then grinned "tell me you didn't change it to confuse Sirius?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Na, I woke up like this" he looked at me a minute then shook his head.

"Mum said it'd breakfast and that we are leaving straight after it" Lola raised her eye brows.

"Since when do you, Joe, my twin brother, prankster and trouble maker, do a job for mum?" she asked, I chucked at them, Lola's always suspicious of Joe ever since he pulled his first prank on her.

"All right, you two out I need to get ready" I said and ushered them to the door onto the landing.

"Tell mum I'll grab a piece of toast" I told Joe, he nodded and ran back down stairs, Lola rolled her eyes.

"He's done something in your room" she said then turned and walked own stairs as well. I let out a deep breath and walked back into my room and opened my top draw to get a top out. In the draw was a frog, I sighed and put my hand out and it hopped on, I grabbed my wand of my bedside table and the frog was but in a cage,

"_I'll deal with you later" I thought,_ and then I pulled out my pale pink tunic and grey skinny jeans from the draw and pulled then on. I grabbed my brown knee high suede boots and slipped them on. Then added some nude lip gloss and ran down stairs to find my family sanding at the door waiting for me with a piece of toast.

"Great" I said and grabbed the piece of toast off the plate and chomped it down, I grabbed my black hand-bag of the side and grabbed Lola. "We're apperating right?" I said my parents nodded. "Kay I'll take Lola" I said and span, with a pop we were gone.

* * *

We re-apperated standing not two meters away from the Hogwarts express, when I saw Lily walking over, I turned round as she went to Lola.

"Hey Lola, do you know where Taylor is?" she asked, Lola looked at me and I shook my head frantically, I didn't want my friends to see me yet I was going to surprise them.

"Sorry Lily, I think she said something about finding Roxanne" she said, Lily looked confused.

"I just came from Roxanne and Hannah and they said they hadn't seen her"

"Well she left me about five minutes ago, I've been trying to get my stuff on the train since" Lola lied, I grinned Lola no matter how sweet and innocent she looked she was THE best liar I have ever met.

"No it's fine, I'll see if I can find Alice and ask her" she then saw me. "Oh, Hello I'm Lily Evans Head-girl, are you new?" she asked me and stuck her hand out to shake, before I shook it I whispered a spell to change my voice and eye colour. My voice had got very slightly lower and my eyes were now brown.

"I'm Bethany Hillworth, Lola's cousin, I came with Lola and Taylor" I lied as well, she nodded.

"You can join me if you want or you can stay with Lola" she said, I smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but I've got to say goodbye to my aunt and uncle, so I'll stay with Lola" I said, she looked a little upset then nodded.

"Ok, but I'll keep an eye out for you ok" she said, I nodded she said goodbye and walked off.

"Merlin" I let out a breath "I can't ever lie to her again it's to flippin' difficult" I exclaimed, Lola shrugged.

"Come on I can see mum and dad" she said and dragged me over to them.

"Be good and no pranks" she said turning to Joe, he grinned

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked and gave her a hug, "bye mum, see you at Christmas" he said then ran off. Mum sighed and turned to Sophie.

"No being too strict" she said and gave her a hug as well. Sophie rolled her eyes and gave mum a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you have a nice year" she said and saw her friends walking over. "I'll see you at Christmas" she said and was with her friend in seconds, Lola got grabbed for a hug next.

"You, I haven't got much to say, except do as Taylor tells you and don't aggravate Sophie" mum said with a sad smile, Lola beamed back.

"Don't worry mum, I'm on first name basis with the head girl and one of the head prefects, I'll be fine" she said and then gave dad a hug. "Bye daddy" she whispered.

"Bye sweetheart" he said back and she ran off without looking back. Mum turned to me and sighed.

"You, I have a lot to say, be careful, tell your friend about your gift if you want this year, look after your brother and sisters, keep up with the work it's going to get even harder and think about talking to that nice boy" she said and smiled at me, dad's ears pricked up with mum said boy.

"Boy, what boy?" he asked, mum sighed.

"The boy who carried Taylor back from Diagonalley" mum explained, dad nodded.

"Him, yes, we're related to him somehow back about three hundred years though" he said, I gave him a hug "I don't mind if you do, just look after yourself" he said I nodded and turned back to mum how gave me a hug.

"I'm going to miss talking to you mum" I said into her shoulder, she gave me a squeeze,

"You'll be fine, get on that train and don't look back" she said and pushed me towards it. I did as she said and got onto the train just as it chimed eleven. I turned round and waved out the window, to see the sad but happy faces of my parents. I turned round and I ran straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said my eyes meeting ice blue ones. I looked over him and recognised them as Sirius Black.

"No it's fine, I'm looking for someone" he said, and helped me up.

"It was my fault I should have been more careful turning round" I said, he smiled at me. I blushed slightly. "I have to go" I said quickly and walked off. Later on after walking to train I found my friends and the Marauders in the same compartment. I knocked on the door and heard a groan, then the door was flung open and a very annoyed Sirius Black stood in front of me.

"NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" he shouted before he could realise I wasn't a fan girl. I raised an eye brow at him.

"I wasn't here to ask you out I was here to ask if I could sit down, everywhere else is full" I said calmly for someone who's just been yelled at. He looked me up and down.

"Sorry, yeah you can join us" he muttered then walked back into the compartment, I followed and found Lily and Alice talking about wizard and muggle music, Hannah and Roxanne whispering to each other, then Hannah would write something down and then it would start again. James was playing with his snitch, Remus was reading and Sirius was slough back in a seat again. I sat down in my usual place and they all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"What" I asked

"Oh, hello Bethany, we'd love for you to sit there and all but that's Taylor's seat" Lily explained I couldn't help but chuckle, Remus was looking at me intensely like he was trying to figure out something.

"Sorry but I'm not moving" I said stubbornly crossing my arms and legs, Sirius stood up suddenly and glared at me, James and Remus grabbed him whilst Roxanne and Lily glared at me as well. Hannah was looking at me then she smiled and hugged me.

"What are you hugging her for?" Roxanne yelled and tried to pull her twin back; Hannah chuckled and waved her wand my eyes and voice changed back.

"Gees, Roxy calm down" I said, Roxanne still look furious at me then she looked at me suspiciously.

"Who the hell are you?" she shouted, I smiled at her

"I was waiting for that" I said, and then I stood up. "It's me, Taylor" I said, the boys looked even madder at me now, I rolled my eyes. Lily gasped and started laughing, whilst Roxanne had crossed her arms.

"You can't be Taylor, her hair colour is dark brown yours, is light brown" Sirius stated, I turned to him.

"Stop being suspicious I can prove I'm me" I said, he shook James and Remus off and came up to me we were face to face, I think he expected me to back away, but I held my ground.

"Fine, what was the last line in the letter Taylor sent me?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, '_P.S: You're asking me in a letter now? Really?'_, I'm right aren't i?" I asked, Sirius nodded, looking confused.

"If you are Taylor, then why is your hair light brown?" he asked me, I sighed.

"_I really hopped they wouldn't ask me that" I thought. _

"My brother played a joke on me and this is the result" I said gesturing towards my hair then playing with the ends, Remus raised his eye brows at me.

"You're lying" he said simply, everyone turned to look at him then they drew their wand at me. He groaned "No she is Taylor, she's got the same eyes, no she's lying about why her hair is light brown" he said and went back to his book. They all lowered their wand and sat down now and looked at me expectantly.

"So are you going to tell us the truth?" Roxanne asked looking hurt, I shook my head.

"I can't you'll hate me" I whispered.

"You didn't join the death eaters did you?" Alice asked. I was out raged. How dare she say that!

"No I'm not a death eater" I said crossly and pulled up my sleeves to show two white fore-arms. They all visible relaxed. "Do you know what? I was going to tell you my huge secret. But I'm not now, I can't believe you would actually ask me that" I said grabbed my bag stormed out of the compartment, leaving very guilty looking friends behind.

* * *

When we got to the school I had one of the Gryffindor prefects as me, to tell them who I was.

"I'm Taylor Hillworth, Seventh year, Head prefect, half blood, and single, anything else?" I asked testily, the young prefect shook his head and ran off. I sighed this being an all-powerful seer was going to be harder than I thought, especially with these mood swings. 'Great'

I climbed into a carriage and it took me to the castle with a few timid third years. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and smiled. I was back for my last year; it was going to be so much fun. I then noticed my friends walking towards me and I turned towards Dumbledore. I felt someone sit next to me and I sat a pair stormy grey eyes, it was Remus.

"Hey" he whispered,

"Hi" I whispered back,

"I need to talk to you" he said, I nodded.

"Fine" I felt a gaze on my head and looked up to see Sirius gazing at my head ferociously, I quickly went back to my food. After dinner told the Gryffindor prefect to take their first years to the common room, whilst James did the Hufflepuffs, Remus did the Slytherines and I did the Ravenclaws. Once we had all done that Remus came over to me and pulled me to the seventh floor.

"Remus, where are you taking me?" I asked, He didn't answer and just started pacing in front of a blank wall. Once he was done pacing a door appeared on the blank wall and he pulled me in. Inside was a fire with two arm chairs next to it, sitting opposite each other, I went and sat on one of them and watched him as he sat on the other. "What is it Remus?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I want to ask you what secret you were going to tell?" he asked, I looked at him for a minute then shook my head.

"Why do you want to know that?" I countered; He raised his eye brows at me.

"Because whatever it is, it's going to start eating at you, not to mention our friends who want to know and are going to hassle you until you tell them" he explained, I sighed.

"If I tell you, it will change your life" I said seriously

"Tell me, nothing can change my life more than it is now" he said just as serious, I chuckled.

"I doubt that, I really do"

"Try me!" he said, I nodded at him.

"I-I can-I can…" I started saying them was cut off by the door swinging open.

"Moony can you believe it!" I heard Sirius exclaimed, I closed my eyes and focused on him.

* * *

_I saw Sirius turn round after he shut the door, his eyes narrowed when he saw me._

"_What are you doing here?" I heard him ask crossly "I'm not convinced, you're Taylor" I saw myself with my eyes shut, this is what was happening now._

"_Sirius, it is her she's exactly the same just different hair colour" Remus said exasperatedly, Sirius glared at him._

"_It's not her she doesn't smell the same to me, she smells more powerful, not the same as Tay" She whispered, Remus rolled her eyes._

"_It's her, now scram before she sees you, she was about to tell me her secret" Remus said crossly and pointed at the door, Sirius stood his ground._

"_No way, if it is her I want to know what this secret is" he said stubbornly, I saw Remus sigh them nodded and motioned for Sirius to hide behind his chair. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'Silly boys'_

* * *

I thought and felt a hand on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes and saw Remus looking at me concerned

"So you going to tell me?" he asked, I raised my eye brows.

"Do you know what?" I asked, he shook his head confused "You should never lie to me, I always know when you do, Two, Boys are so naïve and Three, Sirius get out from behind that chair" I said, and Sirius came out from behind the chair looking cross/guilty, I turned back to Remus, I stood up and was the same height as him (6"1), I looked him in the eye, he took a step backwards when he saw them.

"You've just shown that I can't trust you with it, have a nice life" I said threw my bag over my shoulder and ran out of the room of requirement, I heard the two of them try to get me to stop, but I kept running until I bumped into someone.

"What the heck?" I yelled at them,

"You ran into me" I heard them yell back at me, I turned my head slightly and saw Roxanne looking at me crossly.

"Oh, it's you" I said them tried to run off, but she grabbed me. "Geoff" I shouted,

"No way and why were you running? I've been looking for you" she said calmly,

"I was running from, Sirius and Remus they tried to trick me" I explained, Roxanne shook her head.

"I warned them not to do something stupid, and to wait for you to come to them" she said sadly, "I told Sirius to let you talk to Remus but he wasn't going to listen to me, he shot out of the common room faster than you can say Quidditch" she explained, then she put an arm round my shoulders. "Come on, Alice's sorry, she didn't mean it, we're worried, and we don't want this secret to kill you" she said and led me back to the common room.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa was James and Sirius, Hannah was on one of the arm chairs drawing, Lily was sitting on the other one reading, Remus was leaning over the back of Hannah's chair trying to see what she was drawing, and Alice was in the corner talking to her boyfriend Frank, when Roxanne and I came in they all stopped what they were doing and looked up. I glared at Remus and Sirius, until I was hit by red hair, Lily, covering my face.

"Tay, we've been so worried, Alice is sorry she asked if you were a death eater, she regrets ever thinking it" Lily babbled hugging me; I hugged her back and sighed.

"It's fine, I'm having a lot of mood swings at the moment, so thinks can get to me pretty easily" I explained, just then Hannah put her canvas off her lap and put it on the table and gave me a hug as well.

"We really are sorry, but I for one would like to know the truth behind your hair, it's gorgeous" she said and ran a hand threw it. I chuckled.

"I'll tell you all one day" I said half-heartedly. Seconds after I said this I felt another Person embrace me; I looked down to see Alice hugging me.

"I'm so, so, so, so, Sorry" she whispered, I smiled at her.

"Its fine" I tried to assure her, she nodded.

"So are you going to tell us this _Big _Secret, or Not? She asked I nodded.

"Back to the room of requirement" I said and walked out the portrait hole, everyone was following me.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, what do you think of chapter four, personally I think it is really rubbish, oh well, here you go,**

**Bye,**

**-Becky**


	5. Seeing Isn't Believeing

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, YAY 12****th**** December, Whooo!**

**Chapter 5 (Seeing Isn't Believing)**

We walked in silence to the room of requirement, I paced back and forth three times, and the door appeared I pushed everyone into the room; it was my bed room back home. It's where I felt safest.

I thought of eight beanbags and 'POP' they appeared in the floor, the seven of them sat down facing me, whilst they were making themselves confortable I checked to see the outcome. I looked at them with a dazed looking on my face.

_Sometimes I can't see in visions but I can hear,_

"_You've know us for six years and you never told us" I heard someone yell, (Lily)_

"_We're supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING" I heard another, (Roxanne)_

"_I'm never going to tell anyone" I heard another person say quietly, (Remus)_

"_We should keep her secret she would do the same for us" I heard a soft voice say, (Hannah)_

"_I'll keep the secret to the grave" I heard a voice said determinedly (Sirius)_

"_What's the point, what done is done" I heard a male voice said, I could see him shrugging (James)_

"_I really don't care, you're the same just you can see the future" someone said (Alice)_

My vision changed back to normal and I saw them all looking at me expectantly.

"Icanseethefurture" I blurted out in one go and slapped a hand over my mouth, they looked confused except from Remus who looking knowingly at me.

"What?" Lily asked, I took a breath and lowered my hand slightly.

"I can see the future, I'm a seer" I said slowly, they all burst out laughing except Remus who was still studying me. They all noticed that I hadn't shouted 'Gotcha' or 'JOKE' they went quiet.

"You mean it" Alice said, it was more of a statement than a question. I nodded. Then my vision happened started.

"You've know us for six years and you never told us" Lily shouted,

"We're best friends, we're meant to tell each other EVERYTHING" Roxanne yelled,

"Well I for one, am not going to tell anyone" Remus said quietly, I smiled at him.

"We should keep your secret, you would do the same for us" Hannah added

"I'm going to take it to the grave" Sirius said looking and sounding determined,

"What's done is done right?" James said shrugging and leaning back in his beanbag. Alice smiled at me like a maniac she gave me a hug.

"You're still the same Taylor, just you can see the future" she said happily, Alice, Remus, Hannah, Sirius and James looked at each other then they looked at Lily and Roxanne. The two girls cowered slightly under the gaze and they eventually gave in.

"So you really don't mind?" I asked hopefully,

"Nah, I'm just shocked that you kept the secret for so long" Lily said shaking her head, Roxanne however still wasn't happy,

"Tell us the visions you've had since to beginning of summer" she said, I nodded and pointed to the beanbags.

"Sit down, this may take some time" I said, they all sat down and looked at me again.

"I first used the vision to stop Sirius getting hit by the crucio in Diagonalley" I explained, they all gasped.

"You had a vision, and used it to stop something" Lily said, I nodded again.

"While I was out for a week, I was having visions, I saw Voldemort kill someone, I saw his down fall, I saw James' son, I saw Sirius, I saw Remus, I saw Draco Malfoy, I met Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, I saw Peter, then I woke up" They looked at me, James was grinning.

"I have a son" he said happily, I nodded.

"Yes and he looks just like you" I said, he grinned.

"Who's his mother?" he asked, I glanced at Lily for a second then my eye flicked back to him. He was beaming again.

"Yes" he shouted,

"James shut up" I shouted, he stopped and looked at me warily. "Sorry, then I saved my mum from being crushed in an attack on our house, I was knocked out for two days" I explained further, the girls gasped and the boys nodded. "Then I met another seer, who told me I was one of the most power full seers in history, and I saw her death when I touched her hand" I said shrugging. They were gapping at me now.

"And the only reason I knew Sirius was behind Remus' chair earlier was because I was having a vision when you told him and that's what I saw, also I heard your reactions to me telling you about me" I finished and watched them as they took the information in. After a while the silence was broken,

"So why is your hair a different colour?" Sirius asked, I laughed and shook my head.

"You would ask that wouldn't you" I chuckled, "It's a safe way for my power to work without hurting me, or anyone else" I explained, Remus started laughing and we all turned to look at him like he was mad.

"All the times we wondered… How you knew what we were planning, you had seen it in a vision" he laughed, I blushed and looked down.

"I also decide when I have the visions, but sometimes they come at me unexpected" I told them "Oh and I get lots of mood swings, that's why I was so mad at Alice in the train compartment" Alice smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I've forgiven you and you've forgiven me, we're good" she said and gave me another hug. I grinned.

"So you can tell us what's going to happen to us in the future" James said, my grin turned into a frown.

"Yes, I can" I said.

"So what-" James started, I turned to look at him I could tell I was getting angry.

"NO, I'm not telling you" I shouted at them "I'm still trying to forget about it myself, that poor little boy's cries nearly broke my heart" I finished, then slapped my hand over my mouth. They were all looking at me worriedly.

"What little boy?" Hannah asked carefully, I sighed.

"He's the son of one of two of you in the room" I said quietly, they all started looking at each other but I was looking at James.

"Who's Son?"

"What's his name?"

"Which of us get married?"

"I better not marry Sirius" They all finished jabbering among each other and turned back to me, I shook my head.

"Such a sweet little boy with black hair and green eyes, he grows up to be just like his father" I muttered to myself. But knowing my luck they all heard. _'Great'_ I thought as Lily, James and Sirius looked at each other, I put a hand to my fore-head,

"What have I done?" I groaned, then I started to go dizzy and fell to my knees, I heard voices around me and felt arms wrap around me then I was gone.

_I opened my eyes and saw I was in a white space no colour only white,_

"_Taylor, what have you done?" I heard a voice say sadly, I turned around to see myself walking towards me, I raised my eye brows._

"_What are you?" I asked, she grinned at me,_

"_I'm you, well your conscience at least" She said, I shook my head confused._

"_Fine then your my conscience but why am I talking to you and why are you here?" I asked, she sighed, rolled her eyes and walked over to be face to face with me._

"_Because you've told them something about their future, the contract said you couldn't or didn't you read that?" she asked, it was my turn to roll my eyes._

"_Look, Taylor, Tay, Lottie, I don't know what you're going on about but it's kind of hard to keep a secret that big from your best friends and friends" I said angrily, _

"_You kept it for six years, what makes this year so different?" She asked crossing her arms. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; it was now dark brown again. I gasped and squealed._

"_My hair it's dark again" I shouted happily, she rolled her eyes._

"_Yes now can we move back to the matter at hand" she said grumpily, I nodded. "Good, you aren't allowed to tell people about their future once you see then, they could change or you could completely destroy them" she explained, I nodded again. "I'm glad you understand, but you can't tell them Lils dies and you can't tell them about James and Lily getting married and having a son, not to mention one named Harry" she said, I smiled at her._

"_Fine, but can you let me wake up now, why did you for me into a vision anyway?" I asked she smiled._

"_It was the easiest way to talk to you without everyone else around, now wake up" she shouted._

I opened my eyes to see the Marauders standing round me looking worried, confused or waiting.

"Hiya" I heard a voice say, I turned to see Sirius smiling sitting next to me on the floor.

"Hi" I said quietly and sat up but I started to sway, Sirius grabbed me and held me steady. "Thanks" I said just a quiet, he grinned.

"You can't but help falling for me" he said cockily, I glared at him.

"You know Sirius you and me have really nice moments together" I said sarcastically grabbing my bag off the floor next to me, throwing it over my shoulder and standing up, I looked back down at him "but you ruin every single one of them" I said and walked straight out of the room. Before the door shut I heard Sirius say to James and Remus 'We really need to get them this year' I sighed, rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"_Idiot boys" I thought_, and carried on walking to my dorm. When I got there I was engulfed in a hug by Hannah, Lily and Alice, Roxanne was sitting one her bed smiling smugly.

"Told you" she yelled over to them, I rolled my eyes.

"_What did they bet on now?" I thought_,

"What' you bet on?" I asked, Hannah smiled at me,

"Who was going to get to you first when you came in the room, and Rox was right" she explained, I shook my head.

"So Roxy" I said turning to her "You not going to give me a hug?" I asked, she grinned and ran over to me throwing her arms round me in the proses.

"I'm glad you're ok" she said then pulled away from me "So what did you see?" she asked, I laughed.

"Nothing, my conscience wanted to talk to me and thought it was a nifty way of doing it" I said, still laughing slightly. They looked confused. I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, but I'm not allowed to tell you about your futures" I said they all looked upset but nodded. Then I remembered what I heard the boys say when I left. "Oh yeah, they're going to try again this year" I said simply walked over to my bed flopped down and sighed.

"It's good to be home isn't it?" I heard Roxanne call; I sat back up and looked at her she was leaning up against the headboard on her bed reading a book.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that I don't **have **to get married when I leave" I said. You see the 'Pureblood' parents at their children's birth decide who they're going to marry to keep the blood line 'Pure', that's if they're pureblood fanatics like Sirius, Hannah and Roxanne's parents. Don't get me wrong Hannah and Roxanne's parents are really nice and are against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but they do want their daughters to marry into 'nice families'. Hannah, Roxanne and Sirius all have to get married once they finish Hogwarts by their nineteenth birthday, Well Sirius doesn't have to because he was disowned, it wasn't until he was disowned that he found out he was supposed to get married. Believe me when the girl found out she would be marrying Sirius, she was heartbroken, NOT. It was our poor Roxanne that was going to be Sirius' bride, she was so happy with him she gave him a kiss. Believe me when we saw her kiss him, we were all shocked but it just so happened Sirius' girlfriend Sarah was sitting not three seats away and she blew the lid and went mad at Roxanne and Sirius, When I look back on it now it was really funny to watch Sirius squirm like that. The day after Sarah broke up with him accusing him of cheating on her, WITH Roxanne. I was snapped out of reminiscing by someone talking.

"Don't remind me, I don't even know who I'm getting married to, at least Roxy HAD someone she got along with" Hannah groaned, I looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever you marry will be nice to you" I said _"Hopefully" _I added in an afterthought. Then I felt an idea pop into my mind. "Hey Hannah, I'll have a look to see who you're going to marry" I said and focused on her future.

_I saw Hannah sitting in a beautifully elegant decorated room with a white dress hanging next to her; she had her head in her hands._

"_I can't do this, anyone, ANYONE but him" I heard her mutter, then I saw myself walk into the room in a pale blue dress and black flats. I looked nearly the same as i do now, only a little bit older._

"_Come on, Han you'll be alright, you can come and stay with me and Sirius" my future self said, I gasped._

"_I'm living with Sirius" I thought "no, no, no, he drives me insane, what am I living with him for?" _

"_How can you say I'll be alright, I don't want to get married and especially not to him" she said and violently pointed out the window towards the big tent that everyone was setting up with her groom standing in it waiting for her. _

"_You never know, he might die" I said trying to cheer her up, she gave a week laugh and looked at my future self._

"_You'll always be my best friend, right?" she asked, my future self-nodded. I smiled. _

"_She'll be fine if she has me" I thought._

"_Good, now let's get me down the aisle, to become Mrs Regulus Black then" she said._

I was pulled out of my vision to find myself on my bed. I saw Hannah sitting on the end of my bed I jumped up and threw my arms round her.

"Poor you, what are you going to do?" I said. She hugged me back, I saw Roxanne and Lily raise their eye brows at me and Hannah, Alice was still un-packing.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry. But I can't tell you" I said looking at Hannah, she nodded and looked down at her feet. I grasped her hands and she looked up into my face. "That doesn't mean that I won't help when it happens, I'll be there for you, OK" I said, she nodded. Roxanne came over and stood next to me.

"Who is it?" she asked, I shook my head again.

"All I can say is that, he's as dark as his name" I said frowning. "I only just found out, then I was pulled out of the vision" She nodded then pulled me over to her bed on the other side of the room.

"Promise me something" she asked quietly, I nodded and she smiled. "Good, If anything happens to me, I want you to look after Hannah for me if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself" she said, I smiled.

"If you're sure" I said, she nodded.

"I trust you to look after her" I frowned and shook my head.

"Yeah, and I trust Sirius" I said quietly, Roxanne heard me though and raised her eye brows at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've seen and heard something's that make me think differently about him" I explained. She nodded.

"Kinda' like how we came to an agreement about getting along" she said, I nodded.

"Not exactly like that but, yeah in the same way" she smiled at me.

"Good, we could all see the way you both really feel about each other, it's the same with Lily and James" she explained, I sighed.

"Yeah, well you don't see what tomorrow will bring"

"That doesn't matter, seeing isn't believing and believing isn't seeing, it's your choice to act on what you see, it might not turn out the way you see" Roxanne said, I grinned.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"I just know you really well" she smirked.

"_Not that well" I thought darkly._

* * *

_**Hey,  
**__**  
What do you think? I'm not sure it's that good; I might redo this chapter before I post the next ok. Be happy I'm updating It's my Birthday so I'm being nice to you all, have fun reading,**_

_**Bye,**_

_**-Becky**_


End file.
